


Her eyes, his hands.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Ela pode imaginar as íris escuras percorrendo as linhas finas e vermelhas da tatuagem em suas costas, mas não consegue pensar em que expressão ele pode estar fazendo. Surpresa, admiração pela obra de arte perfeita que era a alquimia das chamas que seu pai havia gravado em sua pele?"Roy x Riza // oneshot
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Her eyes, his hands.

O olhar dele se aprofunda quando ela se despe lentamente, hesitante — é o que ela consegue perceber como em um sexto sentido, como se o ar do ambiente se tornasse subitamente pesado, mais quente. Aquela presença que pouco a pouco se tornara sufocante. Ela pode imaginar as íris escuras percorrendo as linhas finas e vermelhas da tatuagem em suas costas, mas não consegue pensar em que expressão ele pode estar fazendo. Surpresa, admiração pela obra de arte perfeita que era a alquimia das chamas que seu pai havia gravado em sua pele?

Será que a expectativa dele e a realidade haviam se cruzado no mesmo caminho?

Olhando ao redor, a poeira jaz esquecida sobre os móveis, como se aquela casa fosse inabitada por décadas apesar de estar desocupada há apenas poucas semanas. Fantasmas dos dois ainda parecem assombrar o lugar, um Roy Mustang mais novo e impaciente por conhecimento trocando olhares furtivos e curiosos com a filha de seu professor, desejando mais do que tudo poder decifrá-la como poderia fazer com a alquimia que estava começando a aprender. Ela cruza os braços à frente de seu corpo, sentindo-se timidamente exposta e, estranhamente, ansiosa. Com o coração batendo em disparada, Riza se vira o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, ainda tentando esconder o máximo possível de sua pele nua, seus cabelos curtos caindo suavemente sobre os olhos cor de âmbar. Ele se aproxima, dois passos cautelosos, como se estivesse com medo de ela, por algum motivo, cobrir-se, mudar de ideia. Desistir.

— Eu… Posso?

Com a voz levemente trêmula, ele estende os dedos para as costas dela, aguardando a permissão que surge como o aceno para que siga em frente. Ela o ouve prender a respiração e faz o mesmo sem pensar, sentindo os dedos frios tocarem sua pele e deslizarem de leve sobre as linhas do desenho, causando um arrepio que ela inutilmente tenta refrear.

— Hawkeye… — o nome dela sai junto com um suspiro amedrontado.

Há algo na voz dele que a deixa alerta.

— Eu permiti que o meu pai fizesse isso, se é o que está pensando.

Os braços cruzados se estreitam sem que ela realmente pense em fazê-lo, como se algum vento frio de repente passasse pelo lugar junto com aquelas palavras. Ele mantém uma distância cautelosa, pois toda aquela aparente fragilidade de Riza o fazia imaginar que poderia machucá-la com apenas aquele toque.

— Por que ele tinha que deixá-la em você? Quero dizer, não poderia simplesmente escrever em papéis e trancá-los…?

— E você acha que seria seguro? — ela se exalta e novamente seus dedos pressionam com força a pele de seus braços, as unhas marcando na epiderme o formato de meias-luas avermelhadas. — Você não faz ideia da destruição que essa alquimia pode causar.

— E você quer confiá-la a _mim_?

Riza se afasta bruscamente, enquanto a mão dele permanece no ar como se ansiasse tocá-la mais uma vez. Ela continua abraçando a si mesma quando se vira para Roy, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de sua timidez por estar seminua na frente dele.

— Meu pai também confiava em você.

“ _Também”._

Ele suspira.

— Eu quero a suaresposta, Hawkeye. É arriscado tentar decodificar a alquimia de seu pai… e também é o que eu mais quero nesse mundo. Mas eu preciso que você tenha certeza de que quer entregá-la a mim.

Aproximando-se um passo, ele sabe que deseja olhar por mais tempo aquela tatuagem, mas também quer estar mais perto dela. É natural, espontâneo.

Não era sobre a alquimia. Não completamente. Era sobre Riza também.

— Quero que você confie em mim por querer e achar que é o certo, não pelo seu pai e os motivos dele — ele frisa, fechando a mão em punho para fazê-la parar de tremer.

— Eu já disse que ela é sua. Trabalhe nisso. Eu acredito… nos seus ideais.

Enquanto dizia as últimas palavras ela volta a virar de costas para ele, exibindo os traços milimetricamente delineados em seu dorso, o trabalho da vida de seu pai, algo que considerava tão precioso quanto sua própria vida. Tudo o que ele conseguia imaginar era como uma garota tão nova conseguia carregar o peso de tanta responsabilidade.

— Hawkeye...

— Você pode levar o tempo que precisar para decifrar isso — ela o interrompe, agora fitando fixamente o chão de madeira desbotado, olhando para qualquer lugar que não seja os olhos dele. — Não é como se eu já estivesse pronta para seguir em frente, de qualquer forma. Vou continuar nessa casa até decidir o que fazer com a minha vida a partir de agora.

Ele passa a mão pela testa suada, deslizando seus cabelos negros para trás. Aquela mistura de emoções o havia pegado completamente desprevenido. Por um momento havia se esquecido do quão turbulenta havia se tornado a vida de Riza depois da morte de seu pai, com quem vivia sozinha.

— Prometo que não vou levar muito tempo. E vou ajudar você no que for necessário.

Um riso escapa dos lábios dela, soando tristemente irônico e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Será que ele não tinha entendido por entre aquelas palavras sutis que ela _não queria_ que houvesse pressa? Não seria tão fácil se curar do luto, da perda, com aquelas paredes cinzentas e silenciosas que a faziam se sentir claustrofóbica, solitária. Poder ouvir a voz dele ali é como se, de certa forma, as coisas fossem como antes. Como se alguma cor desbotada repentinamente voltasse à vida. Ela acreditava e admitia, apenas para si mesma, que Roy estar ali funcionaria como um paliativo para sua solidão, ao mesmo tempo em que ela confiava em seu objetivo e colocava tudo o que havia de mais precioso e perigoso em suas mãos.

— A alquimia das chamas, senhor Mustang… é sua.

Ela suspira e fecha os olhos, sua mão se estende para a blusa sobre a mesa que ela pega e se veste, ainda de costas. Riza não se vira para reparar na expressão infeliz que ele tem no rosto. Roy não percebe como os ombros dela estão tremendo, também.

—————————————

Riza apoia o rosto sobre os braços, deitada de bruços sobre a cama. Depois de tanto tempo ela havia se acostumado à ideia de estar no mesmo quarto silencioso, sentindo os arrepios sobre sua pele toda vez que os dedos dele deslizavam sobre a tatuagem forjada a fogo como se estivesse a redesenhando. Aquelas mesmas mãos longas que agora ostentam cicatrizes de queimaduras recentes que havia recebido por não saber controlar completamente a alquimia das chamas, gazes enfaixando com delicadeza a pele avermelhada.

Seus olhos se fecham, pois ela se sente segura e confortável com o que acontece, por mais que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma encenação onde ela fingia não perceber os sentimentos dele e vice-versa. Ela sabia que não estava preparada para isso. Sabia que era algo forte demais, confuso demais. Havia sido escondido por tempo demais também.

_A facada dói muito mais quando a faca é retirada. Se ela está intocada ali, aos poucos você se acostuma com a dor._

Ocasionalmente, como quem tenta pisar com leveza em um campo minado, ele mantém uma conversa mais profunda e tenta arrancar dela um semblante mais suave, além de a ouvir contar o que sabe e o que pode ser acrescentado à pesquisa, mas, apesar de tudo, apesar de se conhecerem há mais tempo que conseguem lembrar, ela permanece reservada sobre o que sente, sobre seus planos, sobre o que se passa em sua cabeça. E ele sabe que não pode forçá-la a se abrir, não pode quebrar as defesas que ela possui.

Alguns papéis são organizados por suas mesmas mãos ágeis, ela ouve o farfalhar das folhas quando ele as deposita ao seu lado sobre a cama. Ter Mustang tão perto era uma dor constante e um estranho alívio ao mesmo tempo. E ela não sabia se o que machucava mais nisso tudo era a proximidade ou a distância que em breve se tornaria inevitável.

— Acredito que eu consiga aperfeiçoar a alquimia das chamas em mais alguns dias — ele diz, soando o mais casual e otimista que poderia fingir.

Ela ergue as sobrancelhas e seu olhar se desvia para baixo, fixo nas linhas brancas do lençol.

— Entendo...

O que ele não dissera é que já havia aprendido a controlar a alquimia há um tempo, mas, por um motivo maior, algo em seu coração não conseguia deixá-la ir. Se afastar de Hawkeye havia se tornado algo doloroso de se fazer cada vez que ele saía para fora daquela porta e ele não podia, não queria, embora no fundo talvez ela soubesse.

Que deixá-la sozinha era o mesmo que deixar um pedaço de si para trás.

Alguns pássaros cantam lá fora, e sem pensar duas vezes, Roy estende a mão enfaixada e desliza sobre os cabelos curtos e loiros dela. Riza o encara, em silêncio, os olhos escuros dele acompanhando a mão que agora acaricia levemente o rosto dela, a gaze áspera contra a pele macia, mas nenhum dos dois consegue encontrar algo certo para dizer. Ambos sabiam que estavam apenas retardando o fim.

Então ela fecha os olhos e deixa que ele continue, até que o sono a leve embora.

—————————————

Recostando-se sobre a cadeira, as pernas paralelas ao encosto, os cabelos loiros movimentando-se em sua nuca quando ela inclina a cabeça levemente para o lado, como em um _slow-motion_ onde cada detalhe realçava ainda mais sua beleza. Seus braços repousam sobre o colo, as mãos juntas acariciando uma à outra devagar. Riza já não se esforçava tanto para esconder-se dos olhares dele e havia se acostumado completamente à simplicidade de todo aquele ritual – ela, como a musa inspiradora, a modelo seminua de um quadro renascentista, suas costas sendo o objeto de deleite dos olhos de seu artista, Roy Mustang – dos toques suaves sobre sua pele, da voz baixa e grave que soava em seus ouvidos como um mantra, do cheiro do perfume que impregnava as roupas dele, do barulho de lápis riscando papéis, do vento entrando suavemente pela janela junto com a luz do final da tarde, do movimentar das cortinas translúcidas.

Da presença deliciosamente asfixiante que era tê-lo em seu quarto, sentado em sua cama com todos aqueles papéis ao redor.

E quando ele diz que finalmente está concluído, ela não exibe nenhuma surpresa. Ao invés disso a expressão em seu rosto se entristece um pouco, ele percebe, e inesperadamente isso faz algo doer em seu peito. Sem pensar direito, sem uma verdadeira consciência, ele se aproxima dela, seus dedos desenhando contornos em torno da tatuagem como se quisesse gravar definitivamente aquela sensação tão conhecida nas pontas de seus dígitos – Roy está tão próximo que sua respiração faz os cabelos claros se moverem um pouco. Riza sente o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço, e é como se subitamente ele lhe roubasse todo o ar — enquanto ele pede para qualquer que seja as forças desse universo para que pare de pensar no que está tentando desesperadamente fazer.

— Obrigado. De verdade. — Ele sussurra, seus dedos se recusando a deixar o calor da pele dela. Roy sabe que precisa dizer muito mais do que isso, mas um nó surge em sua garganta como se o proibisse de dizer mais alguma coisa, como se suas cordas vocais o estivessem negando o direito de se machucar com as próprias palavras.

Riza vira apenas o rosto para encará-lo, ainda de costas. Os lábios dela se movem em um quase silencioso “boa sorte” e ele prende seu olhar no modo que ela os umedece antes de virar-se completamente para ele.

“Roy”

O nome dele soa como um doloroso adeus, como uma despedida. Os braços dela se lançam ao redor do pescoço dele, e ela se aproxima aos poucos como se fosse apenas abraçá-lo – antes que seus lábios úmidos encostem nos dele, a língua abrindo espaço entre os dois e entrelaçando-se com a dele devagar, como se o provasse pouco a pouco. Ele suspira contra os lábios dela antes de suas mãos subirem pela nuca e se enredarem nos cabelos loiros, respondendo lentamente ao beijo inesperado, os olhos fechados com medo de serem abertos e o sublime dissipar-se como névoa.

As mãos dele deslizam para a cintura dela, sem saber direito o que fazer com elas, seu coração disparado em agonia. As mãos suaves de Riza acariciam o rosto dele, o polegar movimentando-se em círculos quando ela se entrega ao mais longo dos beijos, erguendo-se da cadeira e se inclinando sobre a cama. Roy não tem escolha a não ser se deixar cair sobre os lençóis quando ela vai para o seu colo enquanto seus lábios ainda estão unidos, os papéis importantes sendo derrubados no chão, sem cuidado algum.

Os olhos dela demoram a se abrir, cílios claros que se afastam e expõem as íris castanhas que compõem a expressão sempre tão séria de seu rosto. Ele respira fundo ao ver que acima de si está a mulher mais linda que ele já viu – nenhuma das garotas de madame Christmas poderia sequer se igualar, assim como nenhuma delas o havia feito se sentir desse modo, como um garoto inexperiente que não sabe o que fazer, nervoso, temeroso que ela fugisse e o deixasse morrendo de vontade e com o coração e o estômago se revirando como se fossem um órgão só. Ao mínimo pensamento que isso aconteça ele ergue o corpo sobre a cama, tomando os lábios dela novamente, pedindo por só mais um beijo, só mais pouco de seu calor, ciente de que ela está totalmente despida da cintura para cima, mas tendo o cuidado de não tocá-la demais.

Seus lábios descem pelo pescoço dela, devagar como se esperasse que em algum momento ela se distanciasse, mas Riza afasta as pernas colocando seus joelhos lado a lado dos quadris dele, as mãos cerrando-se nos cabelos escuros quando a língua quente encontra um ponto sensível em sua garganta, obrigando-a a dizer o nome dele novamente e um arrepio inesperado a faz estremecer. Ela sente as mãos dele avançarem cautelosamente para cima, a junção entre o polegar e o indicador encaixando-se nos ossos de suas costelas até que toquem em seus seios e ela não protesta, arqueando o corpo e deixando um suspiro sufocado escapar.

Não é algo que ela tenha planejado ou imaginado, pelo menos não desse modo. Em seus desejos mais íntimos desde que o conhecera, nada se comparava a esse cenário, a essa situação. Ele tampouco imaginara que terminaria assim com a filha de seu professor. Mesmo quando começou a estudar a alquimia tatuada nas costas dela, Roy havia feito o máximo para afastar aquele tipo de pensamento, por mais que houvesse desejado saber como a temperatura da pele dela contrastaria com a de seu corpo e o peso dos seios dela sobre o seu peito, algo que ele via de relance e raramente mas que o fazia perder completamente o foco do que estava fazendo. Riza podia perceber esses pequenos deslizes, e de vez em quando se aproveitava disso para desconcertá-lo.

Ela nunca havia sido tão ingênua assim.

— Nós não poderíamos ter feito isso antes? — a voz dele soa abafada contra o pescoço dela quando ela se senta sobre ele, friccionando-se em uma tortura lenta, e diante disso ele não consegue mais se conter como estava tentando fazer.

— Não acho que era a hora certa — ela sussurra entre os beijos, suas unhas riscando a nuca dele toda vez que seus dedos se emaranhavam nos cabelos escuros. — Agora não é a hora certa também, mas não quero deixar nenhum arrependimento para trás.

Ele a encara fixamente, puxando-a para si.

— Por que você iria se arrepender?

Riza retribui o olhar, compreendendo o que ele gostaria de ouvir agora, mas se esquiva. Definitivamente não era hora para isso.

— Você vai embora. — Ela simplesmente afirma. Sua voz é apenas um sussurro, e ela engole de volta tudo o que realmente deveria dizer.

Há algo de triste no sorriso dela quando o encara, seus narizes quase se tocando quando ela faz isso, do modo que seus olhos percorrem o rosto dele como se o estivesse vendo honestamente pela primeira e última vez – e ela se pergunta se ele pode sentir o mesmo, se ele pode ver nos olhos dela como a ideia de deixá-lo partir está consumindo sua mente transtornada. O mesmo rosto que demonstra uma expressão de angústia antes de fechar os olhos e virá-la sobre a cama, tomando seu lugar sobre ela, os braços de cada lado de seus ombros como se quisesse prendê-la ali para sempre, seu coração batendo incansavelmente e dolorosamente, um sentimento novo que o sufoca e forma um nó em sua garganta, causando apenas dor, dor e dor.

— Hawkeye, não, Riza… — o nome dela vibra baixo em sua garganta, experimentando como aquelas duas sílabas soavam em sua voz. — Lembra quando você me mostrou a tatuagem pela primeira vez e eu perguntei várias vezes depois se era realmente a mim que você gostaria de confiar a alquimia? — ela assente com a cabeça, deixando-a pender para o lado. Ele passa a mão pela testa, puxando seus cabelos para trás como em todas as vezes que o nervosismo repentino desordenava seus pensamentos. — Eu preciso que você tenha certeza de que quer…

— Eu quero, eu quero… — ela o interrompe, fitando profundamente aqueles olhos escuros. — Não se preocupe com o que eu falei. O que eu não quero é que você tenha pena de mim, Roy. Por favor, não faça algo que você não queira apenas porque eu te pressionei a isso.

Riza diz isso enquanto suas mãos mornas ainda tocam o rosto dele, e ele respira fundo, em surpresa e agonia. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes, essa confusão de sensações. Ou seria apenas o medo de que ela o odiasse? Ele jamais poderia suportar isso.

Ela havia proporcionado um sentimento precioso demais para deixá-lo escorrer entre seus dedos.

Um suspiro é ouvido quando ele a cala antes que possa dizer mais alguma coisa, a cama rangendo devido à intensidade que ele a beija agora. Era como o salto inicial de um penhasco para dentro da água gelada, sufocando-o, o impedindo de respirar. Mas ela era quente, insuportavelmente entorpecente. Seus lábios experimentam a pele dela, a fazendo suspirar quando tocam mais uma vez a área sensível de seu pescoço, e ele sabe que não pode mais continuar como se aquilo fosse durar uma eternidade por mais que ele quisesse. Suas mãos sobrem pelas coxas macias e erguendo a saia aos poucos, seus lábios rodeiam os seios fartos e a fazem gemer baixinho e segurar em seus ombros com força. Ele tira a própria camisa, desfaz finalmente o zíper da saia dela, se livra de sua calça, dá fim a qualquer distância possível, seus lábios deixando de se tocar por segundos mínimos, como se não fosse permitido desperdiçar nenhum deles.

As mãos dele, o toque dele, é tudo tão familiar que ela se sente como se fosse acostumada a tê-lo assim, embora fosse a primeira vez. Ela sente o corpo inteiro se arrepiar quando ele começa a beijá-la, primeiro da ponta dos dedos, depois a pele dos braços, pescoço, descendo por seu corpo e fazendo seu sangue correr rápido nas veias por antecipação. A respiração dele aquece sua pele, eriçando os pelos de sua nuca quando aquele mesmo calor surge na forma dos lábios dele aproximando-se parte interna de suas coxas, os dentes lacerando levemente a pele pálida e sensível, e quando a boca dele toca seu sexo úmido, a língua quente penetrando-a e a fazendo gritar, ela poderia implorar para ser dominada completamente por ele quantas vezes mais ele quisesse.

Roy não consegue tirar os olhos dela, de como os lábios entreabertos se partem quando ela sussurra o seu nome, de como as pálpebras dela insistem em se fechar mesmo que tudo o que ela mais queira é continuar olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos escuros, seus quadris se movem em direção a ele, sua língua deixando-a ainda mais molhada e sedenta – e ele para um pouco antes de ela chegar ao ápice, avançando sobre ela, abraçando-a com força quando suas línguas se unem transferindo para ela seu próprio gosto doce.

Ela murmura o nome dele ao lançar os braços para trás sobre a cama, dando a Roy uma visão privilegiada sobre seu corpo que ele sempre ansiou em observar por esse ângulo. Ele puxa as coxas dela de encontro a ele, deitando-se sobre ela de modo que seu membro passa a friccionar seu ponto mais sensível enquanto ele olha nos olhos dela, se movimentando lentamente, provocando, como se mostrasse para ela que era a última chance de dizer não.

O rosto dele é tocado por uma das mãos trêmulas dela, o polegar deslizando sobre os lábios que ele agora umedece com a língua, continuando a excitá-la, seus olhos sondando os de Riza e se deleitando com a sua expressão repleta de prazer.

— Enquanto eu não disser que está tudo bem você não vai seguir em frente, certo? — a voz dela soa entrecortada e um sorriso que ele nunca havia visto antes brinca naqueles lábios rosados. Ele assente com a cabeça, sendo pego em um momento de timidez que jamais havia acontecido antes com mulher alguma. Por que ela o fazia hesitar tanto assim?

Riza era definitivamente uma incógnita a ser desvendada tão complicada quanto aquela tatuagem em suas costas.

— Vou interpretar isso como uma permissão, Riza — ele murmura, como em uma resposta automática, pois ele não aguenta nem um pouco mais a tortura que ele mesmo infligia. Ele inclina o quadril para trás e se curva empurrando-se devagar para dentro dela, seus lábios entreabertos de prazer agora unem-se aos de Riza por alguns instantes, abafando os gemidos de ambos, e ele sabe que não consegue manter seus olhos em qualquer lugar que não seja na visão incrível que era tê-la sob ele.

— Tudo bem? — a voz dele falha um pouco ao fazer a pergunta, e ela assente com a cabeça, reprimindo um gemido mais alto com as costas de sua mão. Ele avança, ainda lentamente, se inebriando com a sensação de estar dentro dela, sentindo-a se contorcer de prazer quando eles se movimentavam em um ritmo criado por eles, porém firme. Ele não consegue manter sua voz baixa, não consegue manter seus pensamentos ordenados porque tudo, simplesmente tudo o que ela o faz sentir é forte demais para suportar, é uma confusão de gemidos contidos, prazer e dor que ele quase pode se ouvir implorar para que estivesse despido de sentimentos mais uma vez.

Seu corpo não a obedece mais, e ele pode sentir o mesmo quando suas unhas riscam as costas dela a puxando para si, dedos trêmulos suplicando para tê-la mais perto, abandonando toda aquela formalidade que por tanto tempo havia sido um obstáculo para os dois. Riza se arrepia ainda mais ao saborear como se molda perfeitamente a ele, de todos os modos possíveis, como se ela fosse feita para ele, como se ele existisse apenas para que um dia aquele momento se concretizasse.

Ele a abraça com força quando sente que está próximo, seu rosto febril de tão quente. As pernas trêmulas de Riza o prendem junto a ele, sentindo-se tão próxima de seu limite como nunca antes, e toda aquela vontade acumulada pelos dias que o desejava em silêncio parece querer explodir de seu ser, e Roy era literalmente o fogo, que ardia e consumia seu oxigênio, a existência mais louca, devastadora e profana que ela já havia tido o prazer de experimentar.

Uma mistura de respirações ofegantes, corpos trêmulos e sussurros entrecortados é o que os resta quando colapsam sobre a cama, o turbilhão de palavras não ditas reprimidas, perdidas em sussurros inaudíveis em seus lábios.

_Eu queria isso há muito tempo._

_Eu sonho com você todas as noites._

_Eu sempre quis ter você em meus braços._

_Mas justo agora eu preciso dizer adeus._

E, como se um estalo acordasse sua mente, Roy se dá conta de que a “hora certa” que ela dissera na verdade não era essa também. Inconscientemente ambos haviam feito de tudo para que o que sentiam não viesse à tona, que permanecesse submerso embaixo de todo aquele drama que envolvia os dois ficarem juntos, toda a solidão da inevitável despedida trancada a sete chaves. Arfando, o suor escorrendo de suas têmporas, ele se afasta para poder olhá-la nos olhos, e ali ele percebe que aquela não era a hora certa somente, não existia nada certo sobre os dois além da impossibilidade de ficarem juntos e isso dói tanto quanto tudo o que ela o faz sentir só de estar perto dele.

Apesar de tudo ainda havia a esperança de que ela pudesse escolher o caminho de seu avô ou de seu pai, mas isso era apenas uma hipótese construída por ele para tentar se acalmar naquele momento. Como se fosse o espaço que havia entre uma estrela e outra. Da perspectiva dos dois, um intervalo que parecia limitado, mas que na realidade possuía quilômetros de distância. Caminhos opostos, mas tão próximos, que provavelmente aquela mesma alquimia acabaria atando-os a destinos parecidos.

Em algum momento, pelo menos.

“Boa sorte”, Riza repete quando seus lábios se partem, e ela sente que está prestes a chorar.

Cinco anos se passam até que eles se encontrem novamente, no meio dos horrores da guerra de Ishval.

—————————————

Durante as noites frias da região desértica de guerra, sob a proteção de frágeis tendas empoeiradas, Roy volta a se aproximar daquela que outrora conhecia como Riza. A mágoa e o arrependimento se mesclam na noção do quanto a realidade dos dois foi completamente destroçada, como toda a utopia desmoronou assim como os velhos edifícios cinzentos das ruas de Ishval – os ideais dele, os sonhos dela, agora nada mais do que ilusões de um passado distante. Mãos outrora suaves que carregam um rifle de longa distância e olhos de falcão treinados para atirar sem errar o alvo por um milímetro sequer observam, sobre o ombro, a entrada da tenda. Atenta, como se os fantasmas daqueles que tiveram suas balas cravadas em seus corpos pudessem entrar ali para arrastá-la para o submundo junto com eles.

_São ordens._

Ele retira uma de suas luvas e desliza a mão sobre a dela, em silêncio, os dedos entrelaçados escondidos no meio dos dois para que nenhum dos outros soldados perceba. Riza se sobressalta, seus olhos focando-se em suas mãos unidas e depois no rosto cansado de Roy, e ela percebe que ali existe outra pessoa. Uma máscara, um manto pesado sobre seu corpo, transparente apenas para ela, mas visível para os outros. Os olhos escuros e cansados parecem ter envelhecido alguns anos em poucos meses, assim como os dela quando se atrevia a olhar seu reflexo através de algum caco de espelho.

_Você não se sente orgulhosa quando consegue acertar o seu alvo com um tiro preciso?_

_Você não se sente aliviada por não estar ali no lugar dele?_

Olheiras e cicatrizes e exaustão e ossos aparentes e culpa. “Você tem os olhos de uma assassina” os lábios dela murmuravam em silêncio. Mas ela ainda se via, ali escondida em algum canto de sua alma, uma menina com sonhos quebrados e remorso excruciante. E ela o via, o mesmo Roy Mustang de anos atrás, cuja ingenuidade havia sigo afogada em rios de sangue, e o sentia através de seu calor, aquela pequena prova de que ainda estavam vivos, mesmo que talvez por um fio.

É a primeira vez em semanas que ele consegue finalmente romper a distância com Riza, e ainda sente a amarga culpa representada na forma de sua pele tocando a dela, algo que ele havia feito tempos atrás, com outras intenções. Dessa vez, tudo o que ele gostaria de dizer é “eu estou aqui”, mas qualquer frase que pudesse sair de sua boca soava vazia e irônica em sua mente. Ele se sente agradecido que ela não se afaste, que o olhar triste que ela agora direciona para os cascalhos do chão não demonstre que o odeia. Sobre os horrores da guerra ou a violência que soldados de Amestris usavam, obrigados ou não, nada era culpa dele também.

_Estavam apenas recebendo ordens._

— A guerra está prestes a acabar. Não vai demorar muito.

A voz dele soa ainda mais grave e rouca do que Riza se lembrava, mesmo que não passe de um sussurro. Ela não responde, e se endireita sentando-se com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, o rifle travado ao seu lado. O tempo passava cada vez mais devagar no inferno que havia se tornado a sua vida, e ela ousava tentar acreditar diariamente que estavam próximos do fim, como se fosse um remédio atenuante para sua dor. Roy percebe que os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas e se sente culpado novamente, mas qualquer coisa que ele fizesse no meio daquela guerra seria carregado de culpa. Cada palavra. Cada frase que em vão tentava soar como otimista. Sentenças falsas e fúteis.

As lágrimas somem tão rápido quanto surgiram.

— A guerra vai acabar porque eles não tem forças para se levantarem contra nós. Nunca tiveram — Riza responde, sua voz baixa praticamente inaudível. — Como foi que viemos parar aqui?

— Não foi pra isso que nós… — ele começa a concordar, mas não conclui imediatamente. Novamente, parece algo vazio a se dizer. São apenas desculpas, arrependimentos, palavras óbvias usadas como disfarce. — Não foi pra isso que entramos no exército. A alquimia supostamente deveria ser usada para ajudar as pessoas, e não a matá-las.

_Você sabe disso e eu sei disso._

— Não é culpa sua. _Ou Nossa_. — A voz dele soa ainda mais grave ao acentuar a última palavra.

_E isso não ajuda em nada._

Ao contrário do que ele espera, Hawkeye se aproxima. É só um pouco, o suficiente para que sua cabeça descanse no ombro de Mustang, e ela fecha os olhos finalmente com um suspiro de alívio, as mãos ainda unidas entre si fortemente como se fosse seu porto seguro no meio de todo aquele caos. E quando ela faz isso, ele se dá conta de que vinha procurando essa calmaria desde que dividiram seus caminhos antes da guerra, de como esse contato parece tão doce e familiar e ameniza imediatamente todo o sentimento ruim que se revolve amargamente dentro de si.

_Eu não mereço nada disso._

_Eu não mereço você._

E nos próximos dias e nas próximas semanas e em cada olhar exausto trocado no meio do campo de batalha, cada pessoa que ela eliminaria com um tiro preciso para protegê-lo, cada noite que ela acordava com o suor frio escorrendo em suas têmporas e lágrimas secas repuxando seu rosto, cada dia era um dia a menos em todo aquele tormento. Se reaproximar de Mustang a faz se lembrar de tempos pacíficos, não necessariamente felizes, mas pacíficos. Devolve um pouco da esperança de que logo tudo aquilo iria ter um fim, mesmo sabendo que a guerra jamais terminaria dentro de si.

“Por favor, não morra”

São as últimas palavras que ela diz antes de seus passos os levarem para lados opostos, ela diz enquanto suas mãos percorrem os ombros dele até chegarem à nuca, e ela se aproxima apenas para que suas bocas se toquem de leve, por mais que tudo o que ela mais desejasse fosse receber um beijo arrebatador daqueles lábios. _Uma promessa._

“ _Roy”_

Ele percebe que havia por muito tempo procurado pelo calor dela em outros lábios, pela sensação do corpo dela em outras mulheres. E ele sabe também que não era hora para dizer algo assim, mas um sorriso surge em seu rosto, um sorriso de satisfação tão suave que chega a atenuar o peso sobre seus ombros.

— Eu sempre levo um pouco de você comigo — Roy olha para uma de suas luvas brancas, a que agora coloca uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás da orelha com delicadeza, para o símbolo gravado nela. Algo que eles compartilhavam, como uma piada interna de mal gosto que apenas eles entenderiam, mas que era deles e apenas deles. — Acho que é o que me dá vontade de continuar a viver.

Ele a abraça forte, o mais forte que consegue, e a cabeça dela descansa em seu peito, a mão dela seguindo e parando espalmada sobre seu tórax, pressionando sobre a farda para sentir o coração que ainda pulsava com vida, por ela.

E pela primeira vez ele desejou encontrar alguma alquimia no mundo que fosse capaz de parar a dor.

E o tempo.

—————————————

Às vezes, apenas às vezes, ele gosta de despi-la na frente do espelho, seus olhos em chamas presos nos dela através do reflexo enquanto seus dedos, cujo toque deslizava tão aveludado quanto com suas luvas brancas, percorrem a pele arrepiada e desfazem com destreza os botões da camisa que logo se junta às outras peças de roupa caídas no chão.

Os cabelos loiros dela caem pelas costas, compridos e completamente diferentes de como eram há muitos anos atrás quando ele a conheceu. E ele diria que havia convivido com três Rizas diferentes durante sua vida – a primeira, quando ela era apenas a filha do professor Hawkeye, na casa onde ele a conhecera e se aproximara pela primeira vez, a segunda quando a reencontrara em Ishval, seus olhos cansados e suas mãos manchadas de sangue, e agora, sua guarda-costas e única mulher que ele havia implorado para que ficasse em sua vida – e, definitivamente, poder ver esse processo de mudança nela o fazia ter a certeza de que a escolha de ficarem juntos não era nada menos do que a única correta.

Riza fecha os olhos quando ele junta o corpo ao seu, apenas sem camisa, mas Roy pede para que ela os mantenha abertos e a voz rouca dele em seu ouvido a faz estremecer, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Ela fixa então o olhar em seu corpo, nas mãos fortes que desafivelam seu cinto, que percorrem sua cintura, seus braços e seus seios. Experimentava ali uma vulnerabilidade que jamais se permitiria com qualquer outra pessoa. Um suspiro é ouvido quando ele a puxa para si, e ela não tem certeza de quem o pertence. Ela pode _sentir_ o quanto ele se excita pela visão de seu corpo, pelo que está fazendo nesse exato momento. “Você é linda”, ele sussurra com a mesma voz carregada de desejo, e é algo que ela já ouviu muitas vezes antes nesse mesmo quarto vazio, enquanto os beijos dele em seu pescoço a fazem ter vontade de fechar os olhos mais uma vez.

Ele afasta os fios loiros para o lado, seus beijos intensos sendo deixados nos ombros dela assim que o faz, suas mãos estáveis e decididas e ao mesmo tempo aveludadas deslizam sobre as cicatrizes que ela carrega e que a fizeram ser quem é hoje. Roy ainda lembra do calor do fogo, de como as lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dela quando tudo o que ela tentava fazer era se manter forte e não gritar enquanto parte dos traços daquela tatuagem vermelha eram apagados por ele. E se lembra também de como aqueles mesmos ombros delicados sacudiram por causa dos soluços do choro que ela tentava conter tapando a boca com as mãos, de como ele se sentiu um lixo e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ter feito o que ela pedira, e aquelas lágrimas dela eram o alívio e eram a dor e eram o fim de um fardo tão pesado que ela nunca quisera realmente carregar.

Nas memórias de Riza permanecem o jeito que ele cuidou dela depois, da sensação gelada da água, dos unguentos e dos dedos dele secando o sal em seu rosto, os sussurros preocupados, o pesar do sofrimento por ter feito algo tão cruel para ajudá-la. Do conforto, da esperança, de como, lentamente nos braços um do outro, conseguiram acalmar a angústia que se revolvia como uma tempestade dentro de ambos.

“Eu amo você”, ele diz, e Riza também já ouviu essas palavras outras vezes, ela ouve quando Roy precisa que ela tenha certeza de que ele está ali, e que ele precisa que ela saiba o quanto é importante para ele, ela ouve quando ele se sente culpado por aquelas cicatrizes e ele só quer pedir desculpas mais uma vez como já pediu tantas outras por machucá-la daquele modo e por não poder ter impedido os outros de a machucarem também.

Ele a puxa para si novamente quando inspira fundo o cheiro de sua pele, encantador e inefável. Seus olhos se encontram através do espelho mais uma vez, o rosto dela sempre mais vermelho quando ela aprecia o próprio reflexo sendo acariciada por ele, mesmo que não haja um pingo de beleza naquele aposento cinzento e ignorado. Era o sentimento mais verdadeiro, puro, real. Não necessitavam de mais promessas, de dúvidas fúteis, de declarações de amor eterno. Eles sabiam que era antes mesmo de tudo isso começar – quando os olhos dele a seguiam nos corredores da casa de seu pai, quando ela confiou suas costas a ele e toda a alquimia das chamas que ela, por apenas um fio, quase se arrependeu de ter colocado em suas mãos.

Em um mundo tão frio, era nessas mesmas mãos que ela depositara a confiança de que em um futuro não tão distante nenhuma outra garota tivesse que passar pelos horrores de uma guerra sem sentido e acordar aos gritos com pesadelos no meio da noite, por ter matado tantas pessoas que todos seus dedos não conseguiriam sequer contar.

Ele desce lentamente deixando beijos delicados por suas costas mesmo que as mãos enredadas em seus cabelos demonstrem o contrário, e ela estremece com a suavidade que ele consegue demonstrar mesmo sendo um dos alquimistas mais poderosos do Estado. Riza sente os lábios dele levemente sobre as cicatrizes de suas costas, a silhueta dele, abaixando-se apenas para erguer-se novamente em frente a ela, suas mãos envolvendo seu corpo para pegá-la no colo e ela ri pelo gesto inesperado, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

Observando por cima do ombro dele, seus olhos ainda se fixam no espelho; primeiro nas costas de Roy, a cicatriz destacada do ferimento que Lust havia feito e ele cauterizado para poder se manter vivo. Os cabelos pretos e lisos, os músculos fortes dos ombros. E em seus próprios olhos, no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos que carregavam o peso constante de ser atada a uma inevitável culpa.

“Você tem os olhos de uma assassina” era o que ela costumava sussurrar para o espelho.

 _Não_ , ela dizia a si mesma naquele momento, enquanto se aconchegava nos braços dele.

_Não mais._

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 10/09/2018. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
